


In x Need x Of x Repair

by Iz_marshmallow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_marshmallow/pseuds/Iz_marshmallow
Summary: A couple days after Killua's 21st birthday. Illumi takes him from his apartment with Gon in York New City. Back to the Zoldyck estate; to force him to head the family assassin business.Killua tells Gon to rescue him with Leorio and Kurapika, if he's not back in 3 months.(Not super violent, just mentions Killua's injuries from torture. Not how he got them. Also, there is a bit of cursing from the characters)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In x Need x Of x Repair

Gon and Killua are resting before their next job. Snacking on choco-robos, cuddling, and watching TV in their apartment in York New City. Leorio and Kurapika had left a couple days after Killua's birthday. And Alluka was dropped off at Bisky's place; to be coached in her nen abilities, yesterday.  
Leaving the couple to bask in the comfortable silence. Until there is a knock on the door. Whoever is at the door, emanates a dark aura. Killua gasp, recognizing it moments before he slips out of Gon's grasp to greet the visitor.

His eyes go dark when he yanks the door open, with a shaky hand baring claws. Gon right behind him with his trusty fishing pole. Illumi is waiting for them, "Killua, don't you remember the family deal? Once you turn 21 you are to return to the family estate and head the business."  
"I-I never agreed to that. You can't make me go with you."

"Of course I can, I could easily just kill your little boyfriend and all the people you hold dear in your new reformed life. I'll even kill our dear sister Alluka, I know she's with that blonde women. It's Bisky isn't it? I know about that doctor and the man with the scarlet eyes. I won't hesitate; come with me now, or all the people you know and love will die. Simply because you Failed to save them."

Killua's curly locks cover his eyes in a shadow. Claws retracted, "I'll go with you. Can I have a minute to say goodbye to Gon?"

"Only a minute, and it's going to cost you when we get home."

"Gon?"

"Yes Killua."

"Don't come after me right now. This shouldn't take longer than three months. And I don't know what I would do if they hurt you. Please be careful, if I'm not on my way home in three months you can come get me. But bring our friends!"

~~~~

*A new group chat was created: Rescue Killua!!!

Gon Freecs added Kurapika and Leorio Paladiknight.

Gon changed his name to Kermit Da Frog

Gon changed Kurapika to Try Me Mother F***ers

Gon changed Leorio to Good Doctor P.

Kermit Da Frog: Guys, fricken Illumi just took Killua back to his family estate!

Kermit Da Frog: Something about, heading the family business or everyone dies.

Kermit Da Frog: Killua said if he wasn't on his way back in three months, to come get him with you two.

Kermit Da Frog: Please help, Killua said he could do it on his own. But I'm worried, I want to go get him now but I want to trust him.

Good Doctor P.: First, what the hell happened to one of my Sons! Second, we should trust Killua to handle himself for now. He's gone through hell and back most of his childhood. I'm pretty sure he can survive 3 months. They aren't going to kill their protege that they want to lead their future.

Good Doctor P.: What we need to do now is train and come up with a plan. I want to be there to help any way I can.  
Do you have any ideas? @Kurapika

Try Me Mother F***ers: Hold up, Killua was kidnapped!

Kermit Da Frog: Yes, that's what I just said. This happened like 15 minutes ago.

Try Me Mother F***ers: I repeat, kidnapped!!! 😥 How does my SON, a grown man that's a badass hunter get kidnapped? I've called him when he was just a kid to help me dispose of the body.

Kermit Da Frog: Well fucking creepy Illumi went to our apartment to get him. And as y'all both know he really messes with Killua's head.

Good Doctor P.: I'm on my way over to your apartment. I know your serious because you for once cursed. @Gon Freecs  
@Kurapika do you want me to pick you up?

~~~

Killua has an odd routine now. He spends an uncountable number of hours in solitary confinement. Next, he's offered a chance to join the family. When he refuses, he's chained up and tortured until he passes out. Then, he's poisoned, and starved.

This cycle continues until Illumi tries something different. He has Milluki edit a video. To make it appear Gon died saving a child from being hit by a drunk driver. Gon doing some idiotic heroic shit, would be believable to his younger brother.

Illumi stands outside Killua's bedroom. He knocks on the door.

"Hey Killua, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about the stupid family business. I'm not joining, you asshole."

"Actually it's about your boyfriend, Gon Freecs wasn't it?"

Killua gets out of bed and pulls his door off its hinges. His fingers morphed into claws ready to slit Illumi's throat.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hurt my friends!"

"Oh, but I didn't dear Killua. It was a tragic hit and run. Gon saved a child from being hit by a car."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll show you video proof."

Killua puts his door back and shuts it. Illumi walks away with a smile after he hears uncontrollable sobs.

~~~

The Cavalry arrives on the last day of the third month. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio have driven up Kukaroo mountain in a rental car.

Leorio grabs his knife and medical kit, Kurapika makes his chains visible, and Gon ferociously pushes open seven of the Testing Gate's doors. So all three of them can rush to the manor.

Quickly they make it through the forest, only pausing for a second when they're greeted by the family's guard dog. Once, the 3 of them reach Canary, they stop to catch their breath.

"Gon, is that you? I was informed by master Killua that you died."

"Why, did Killua say I was dead?"

"I believe, his exact words were, 'Stupid fucking Gon. Got himself killed doing some idiotic heroic shit.'"

"Well, whoever told him that was lying. I'm surprised Killua believed that; he's usually not so easily fooled. Where is Killua now?"

"I'll take you three to him. He's currently resting at the butler quarters."

"Can you call ahead and have Mr. Gohto tell Killua that we are on our way."

~~~

Killua after going through three long months of torture. Has been broken down beyond repair. After, seeing what he believes to be the loss of Gon. His best friend and boyfriend; his motivation to do anything no longer exists.

He leaves his wounds untreated, he barely eats, and he lets his own torture continue. Believing he failed Gon by not being there. Still refusing Illumi's offer, much to his brother's dismay.

Finally, Illumi gives up like the rest of the Zoldyck family and they let Killua go. Not before giving him a few parting gifts though. Killua is set free after his left leg and right arm are broken. Along with a couple of fractured ribs and a new poison Killua isn't immune to.

Killua leaves the manor. Dizzy and weak. Each step making him feel excruciating pain shoot through his body. He wants to cry but he's dehydrated. When Killua reaches the butler's quarters, the ivory haired man does what he always does when talking to people he doesn't trust. He puts on a brave face to mask all the mental and physical pain he's in. Then, he politely asked to rest there for a while.

~~~

Gon is able to pick up Killua's scent when they are about halfway there; bounding ahead of the group to reunite with Killua as quickly as possible.

He wraps on the door of the butler's quarters. Gohto answers, "Mr. Freecs, good to see you again. I informed master Killua that you are very much alive and on your way. Killua is resting behind the third door to your left."

"Thank you Mr. Gohto!"

Gon charges down the hall, bust open the door, and leaps into the bed. Screaming as loud as he can, "Kiiillllluuuaaaaaaaaa". As he lands right next to said man in the bed, jostling it enough to stir him from his slumber.

With tears in his eyes he touches the face of Gon. Double checking to see if he's real. "Gon, you big idiot. You had me worried. I thought you were dead."

Gon gently grips the arm touching his cheek. "Whoever told you that was lying. Because I'm here now."

The man, always in green, gathers from Killua's scent that something is off. "Killua you're hurt! Why didn't you tell me!"

Gon tugs off the blankets exposing his arm and leg lying haphazardly; on his leg, bones push Killua's skin out below the knee. Barely keeping itself contained as blood swells around it. His arm was crushed leaving his radius and ulna bones to meet in the middle.

Killlua replies, in just as sassy fashion as usual, "Well, obviously the first thing I say to you in three months wasn't going to be, 'Hey Gon, I'm really fucked up right now. I stopped caring about my own well being because I thought you were dead and I love your dumbass. And the poison my old family gave me, has left me with a splitting headache, and has made me numb to pretty much all of my injuries at this point.'

Especially, after believing you to be dead for the last six weeks. Also, just two hours ago I found out that you were alive and on your way to rescue me. You lovable idiot!"

Gon pauses for a moment, almost speechless. He finally responds as he leaves the bed. "I might be an idiot, but I'm your idiot. I'm gonna get you a cold wet towel to help with your headache. I'll be back in a moment. Then, we can wait for Leorio and Kurapika to show up and have your arm and leg and whatever else treated."

Gon returns, wet towel in hand. He places it on Killua's forehead, having him sit up for a moment so Gon can sit behind him and wrap his big arms around the pale man. When Killua whimpers, Gon let's go panicked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine Gon. I forgot to mention they cracked a couple of my ribs. I'm ok for now. I'm just happy you're here with me."

Killua leans back into Gon and rests his eyes for a while. While Gon softly pet's his boyfriend's fluffy white hair. Texting the Rescue Killua!!!! group chat, letting them know he's with Killua now.

~~~

Leorio and Kurapika arrive 15 minutes later.

Gon calls out, "In here."

The older couple is greeted by what would be a cute scene if not for the situation.

Leorio quickly switches into Doctor Mode. Talking directly to Killua, who is still being held by Gon. "Hey, Killua on a scale of one to ten. One being I'm doing great Leorio, and ten being I feel like Chimera Ant shit. How are you feeling?"

"About a 13 Doc."

Kurapika chimes in, "Ah yes, the crippled Killua special."

Killua responds, "Very funny Pika. I'll kick your ass later."

Leorio interrupts the two of them before they can really get going. "Alright you two, we can get back to that later. Gon and Pika, can you see if you can find anything to make a couple splints. Killua, you're definitely going to need surgery to repair these breaks when we get back. We just don't want them to get worse during transport."

Gon and Kurapika exit. Leaving Leorio and Killua alone, "Killua, I'm going to remove your shirt. I can tell from here you're hiding most of your injuries."

Leorio pulls Killua's long sleeved black shirt off. Revealing bruising around his cracked ribs, and countless deep lacerations. Many of them were infected and a couple of them were covered with blood soaked bandages.

Leorio gets to work, not asking Killua about what happened, when he already has a pretty good idea. He peels off the bandages, he grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a handful sanitary napkins out of his briefcase. "Killua, I know you've been through worse. But, I'm still going to warn you that this is going to hurt a bit."

Killua, feeling safe enough to do so whimpers as his wounds are scrubbed clean. The disinfectant stings his chest and stomach but it's better than his cuts getting re-infected. Leorio makes Killua sit up so he can do the same for his back and arms, careful not to jostle his broken bones. Next, he rubs some antibiotics on his cuts. Then, he bandages him up rapping gauze starting from his stomach to his armpits. Doing the same for his good arm, this time he has a series of bandaids to litter over is cuts.

Leorio starts the same process over again on Killua's leg; thankfully for the both of them the Zoldyck is wearing boxers under his pants. This time around they chat. "Hey Kil, how did you know it would only take three months for your old family to let you go?"

"I didn't. That part was lucky. I had faith in Gon that three months was enough for him to train, and to get you two to train as well. Plus, if you went to save me right away, you three would have been immediately slaughtered, and I would have been on the run from them for the rest of my life. "  
"What the hell Killua! Why would you say it like that."

~~~

Gon and Kurapika return with a few pieces of wood that are long enough for a couple splints. Leorio grabs some white tape, wrapping it once around Killua's wrist, before placing the first of two pieces of wood on the palm side of his forearm. Next, he pulls the tape over it, holding it still while he places the second one on the opposite side and starts wrapping it tightly around his right arm.

Then, he moves on to Killua's left leg. "Gon would you mind hopping back into bed and holding Killua still."

"On it." As Gon leaps over Killua into bed. He scoots and sits behind his injured best friend/boyfriend.

"Killua, I'm going to have to set your leg into place."

Leorio uses his nen to find just the right spot to set Killua's leg. Without warning he grabs behind his knee to brace and hold it steady; then pushes down the protruding bone in one quick motion. Killua screams as Gon holds him still, "Son of a FUCK! What the hell Leorio!"

Kurapika teases Killua to distract him, "Language young man!"

"Shut up Mom, you're only six years older than me."

"Hey now, six years is six years. And why am I Mom?"

"Because you bring Mom energy, and Leorio has Dad vibes. Also, what's your point about six years, dumbass."

~~~

By the time the four of them are ready to go it's around three in the afternoon. Killua is now dressed in a pair of baggy shorts and one of Gon's green sweatshirts that said man brought with him for Killua to wear. Figuring he would probably need clothes that wouldn't irritate his injuries.

The Butlers say goodbye to the four, only a little surprised to see how hurt Killua is. While he's been carried bridal style by Gon out of the quarters and away from the manor. Then, outside of the testing gate doors and to the car.

The trip back to York New is only two days long. Killua much to his embarrassment is babied the entire time. This being his highlight; as the four of them eat in their hotel room. Gon watches Killua fumble with his silverware while trying to use his left hand. So Gon ends up feeding him instead.

~~~

When they return home, Killua is brought to the hospital and operated on by one of Leorio's trusted coworkers. Gon brings Alluka, and Bisky to the hospital waiting room where Kurapika has saved spots for them. Having previously filled them in a couple days after Killua was kidnapped and letting them know when they got him back.

A nurse goes out to tell them news, "Family of a Mr. Killua Zoldyck."

All four in unison, "Yes."

"The surgery was a success. You can see him now, just follow me. He's going to be pretty out of it; waking up from the anesthesia."

Kurapika says to the group, "I'm definitely going to record this."

They put on their scrubs and Leorio joins them. Killua groggily wakes up, "Oh hey my family. Lulu, Granny, Pika, The Oreo, and Gonny foxbear."

Leorio speaks, "I'm not even mad, that he got my name so very wrong again."

He looks over at Kurapika, "Pika, why are you recording."

"For endless blackmail and embarrassment purposes. Also, Gon what was with the 'Gonny Foxbear' name?"

With a slight blush on his cheeks making it difficult to hide, "Um. I plead the 5th. I'm not gonna answer that one."

Killua sleepily responds, "Gon, you made it too obvious, and with my sweet innocent little sister in the room as well. You should have just lied and said that's a new one."

Kurapika whispers to Leorio, "See, absolute goldmine."

~~~

Gon and Killua are back where they started just shy of a year ago. It's Killua's 22nd birthday and his loving found family is here to celebrate it in the couple's apartment in York New City.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently edited this for spelling and grammar, so hopefully it reads a little smoother. Nothing else is changed. 
> 
> Once again, hope y'all enjoyed the read. I wrote this instead of sleeping, and it's made online college better. 
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, writing isn't my thing.
> 
> Hope y'all noticed the Hunter x Hunter abridged series reference about Leorio being The Oreo.
> 
> Also comment or message me privately if y'all have any prompts you want me to write. I'm just looking for something to do during quarantine, outside of college.
> 
> One more thing, if this story looks familiar to anyone who still uses wattpad, this is posted on there too. By me obviously.


End file.
